Ropa
by Harumaki03
Summary: Naruto había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces aquello había sucedido, pero siempre le causaba el mismo placer. Había algo en verla cubierta con su ropa que encendía algo primitivo dentro de sí. Algo entre orgullo, placer y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo. (¡Feliz y próspero 2018 para todos/as!)


**—Ropa—**

— _Perteneciente al reto mensual " **Kinktober** "_—

 **Summary** : Naruto había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces aquello había sucedido, pero siempre le causaba el mismo placer. Había algo en verla cubierta con su ropa que encendía algo primitivo dentro de sí. Algo entre orgullo, placer y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo.

 **Nota** : Pos algo _sepsi_ **NaruSaku** para decirle adiós al 2017 :D.

 **-/-/-**

Fetiche #1

" _ **Ropa**_ "

 **-/-/-**

Uzumaki Naruto se estiró en la cama, tanteando el espacio junto a sí para notarlo tibio pero vacío. Abrió uno de sus azules ojos confirmando lo que su mano ya le había señalado.

Estaba solo en la cama.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y se colocó boca arriba, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

¿Ya se abría ido? Forzando su cerebro se obligó a pensar en qué día de la semana estaba y si tenían que laborar.

—¿Tan temprano y ya teniendo que forzarte a pensar? —Naruto bajó la mano rápidamente y dirigió sus ojos a la puerta, donde ella estaba recostada contra el marco de la misma, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña y burlona.

—Vamos, no te burles, Sakura-chan —se quejó —pensé por un momento que te habías ido a trabajar al no encontrarte junto a mi —añadió con tono lastimero—. Trataba de recordar en qué día estamos —se alzó un poco, apoyando su peso en sus codos.

—Tuve que ir al baño, aún es temprano —señaló ella, dulcificando su tono mientras se acercaba a la cama —podemos seguir durmiendo otro rato, hoy estamos libres.

Lo vio asentir quedamente mientras se subía a la cama. Se quedó mirándola fijo mientras ella, de rodillas en la cama, acomodaba las almohadas.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó, sintiendo la intensa mirada azul sobre sí como una caricia.

—Esa es mi camiseta, ¿no? —musitó él.

—¿Hm? —Ella miró hacia abajo, la camiseta blanca, cuyo cuello se deslizaba un poco por su hombro, dejando el mismo a la vista y cubría hasta poco más de la mitad de sus muslos—. Sí lo es —confirmó —no encontraba la mía —y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, por mi no hay problema alguno —sonrió él, dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo.

Aquello en su relación era algo común, cuando ella no encontraba su camiseta o similar, usualmente usaba lo primero que encontraba a mano, que solían ser siempre camisetas de él.

Naruto había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces aquello había sucedido, pero siempre le causaba el mismo placer. Había algo en verla cubierta con su ropa que encendía algo primitivo dentro de sí. Algo entre orgullo, placer y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Vuelve a dormir, Naruto —Sakura se inclinó hacia el rubio para besar su frente, pero él fue más ágil y logró moverse lo suficiente para que el beso quedara en sus labios y sonrió.

—Podemos seguir durmiendo en un rato, ¿no? —rozó los labios de nuevo con suavidad, antes de tomarla por la cintura y hacerla dejar caer su peso sobre sí, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡N-Naruto! —espetó, tratando de quitar parte de su peso de encima del rubio.

—No pesas nada, Sakura-chan —alzó un poco su rostro para rozar su nariz con la de ella —juguemos un rato —deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta, rozando la piel de ella suavemente.

Sakura se estremeció ante su tono ronco y el toque sutil de sus dedos sobre su piel.

—¿No que estabas cansado? —inquirió, rozando sus labios con una de las bronceadas mejillas de él.

—Bueno… —alzó sus cejas de forma sugestiva—. Existe una combinación a la que no puedo resistirme ni queriendo —de un movimiento rápido invirtió sus posiciones, quedando sobre ella, apoyando parte de su peso en uno de sus codos.

—¿Ah, si? —ella enarco una ceja en un gesto pícaro.

—Oh si —escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella —creo que mi mujercita lo sabe y por eso lo hace con tanta frecuencia —su aliento cálido provocaba un cosquilleo en la piel de Sakura.

Al escucharlo ella ahogó una carcajada, él alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sí, estaba seguro que ella lo sabía. El efecto inmediato que causaba en sí verla con una prenda de ropa tan sencilla como una camiseta suya.

Y sí, su querida Sakura-chan sabía la especie de fetiche que su novio tenía con ella y sus camisetas, así que, ¿qué había de malo en incentivarlo un poco de vez en cuando?

Y más cuando ambos disfrutarían del resultado de su provocación.

 **—Fin—**

Esto fue algo que hice para el " _ **Kinktober month**_ ", que al final no había publicado y como quería publicar algo **NaruSaku** antes de concluir el año, aunque esto de navideño nada tiene, decidí subirlo xD.

Aunque no es mucho, espero que puedan disfrutarlo y dejarme saber qué les parece. El **NaruSaku** es vida, el **NaruSaku** es amor :D.

Sin mucho más que añadir más que espero tengan un feliz y próspero año 2018 cargado de éxitos y alegrías.

¡Ja ne!

Este escrito pertenece al día 1 del **Kinktober**. Iniciado el 3 de Octubre y concluido el 4.

 **Diciembre 31, 2017.**


End file.
